This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Introduction: The environmental enrichment and behavioral research programs continued move forward in 2010. Methods: Techniques include 1) social introduction and ongoing monitoring of social dynamics, 2) detection of behavioral signs of impaired wellbeing and application of interventions to address these problems, 3) distribution of feeding enrichment and inanimate enrichment, 4) installation of new housing features, 5) application of positive reinforcement training and other forms of human interaction, and 6) assessment of animal wellbeing and outcomes of program elaborations. Results/Discussion: The pace of introducing research subjects into pairs continues to increase. Implementation levels have risen for feeding and manipulable objects. The proportion of animals that will take a treat offered by a stranger continues to increase, suggesting ongoing progress in the human-animal dynamic. Positive reinforcement training activities fostered compliance with research procedures, shifting between enclosures, and are implemented in order moderating stress reactions. Other animals are trained for cooperative feeding. Husbandry staff is being trained to implement positive reinforcement training in order to incorporate it into daily husbandry. Enrichment program staff systematically contributes to new employee training and continuing education. The Behavioral Biologist conducts collaborative research with scientists and graduate students in the Department of Pharmacology at the Tulane University School of Medicine, the Tulane University Center for Gene Therapy, and the Department of Animal Resources at the Yerkes National Primate Research Center.